Promise
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Antara panglima tertinggi kerajaan Rakuzan dengan pangeran Teikou yang terkurung dalam sangkar. Begitu juga dengan ikrar janji yang mengawali dan mengakhiri cinta terlarang mereka. AU!Kingdom AkaKuro. (For RNA Challenge)


Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam membisu begitu daun jendela berbingkai ukiran emas itu terbuka lebar. Sama sekali tidak bersuara sedikitpun, sekalipun angin malam yang dingin telah menyeruak masuk dan menusuk kulit lehernya yang pucat.

Kedua iris biru langitnya mengerjap tak percaya. Ia terlalu terkejut saat ini. Seolah-olah sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya hanyalah fana. Yang akan lenyap ketika ia menyebut namanya.

"Lama tak bertemu..." Dan satu senyuman terukir lugas dalam wajah tampannya. Wajah yang hanya bisa direngkuhnya dalam mimpi setelah sekian lama. "Pangeran Kuroko..."

Saat itu barulah ia percaya jika sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar nyata. Bukan mimpi belaka seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ketika namanya disebut tanpa cela, ia sadar bahwa eksistensi orang itu tak lagi terbantahkan. Pemuda itu benar-benar ada di sana. Berdiri tegap dan memanggil namanya. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Kuroko melihatnya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Betapa Kuroko merindukannya. Namun, rasa rindu yang membuncah itu telah menahan lidahnya untuk menyuarakan nama si pemuda. Dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya hanya jeda yang mengisi keduanya. Entah apakah itu karena Kuroko sendiri belum benar-benar percaya atau ia tak ingin sosok di hadapannya lenyap ketika ia bersuara.

"Ehm, apakah anda tega membiarkan saya berdiri kedinginan di sini?" Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Tetsuya?"

Ah, sekarang tak ada alasan lagi bagi Kuroko untuk membiarkan pemuda itu menunggu lebih lama di luar jendela. Kalimat sindiran bernada formal itu telah menyadarkannya akan kenyataan. Bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya memang dia.

Meski tak seharusnya orang itu berada di sini sekarang.

"Akashi-kun..." Dan sebuah suara akhirnya berhasil lolos dari pita suaranya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu hanya tersenyum. Dengan melihat sorot mata heterokromatiknya yang tampak teduh, Kuroko paham akan satu hal. Bahwa pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Rindu yang mendalam hingga tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Tetsuya..."

Satu usapan mendarat di sebelah pipinya yang tampak sedikit tirus. Akashi menyentuhnya. Sebuah sentuhan hangat yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko rasakan. Mampu menghangatkannya dari suhu udara yang nyaris membuatnya beku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sekurus ini?"

Kuroko tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sentuhan itu sedikit lebih lama. Kedua matanya memejam tanpa sadar, seiring dengan gerakan demi gerakan yang Akashi berikan. Membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa eksistensi Akashi adalah nyata. Membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. _Meskipun..._

Kuroko akhirnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi yang menyentuhnya. Seolah mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk berhenti menyentuhnya. Rasionalitas pikirannya masih bekerja meski hatinya memberontak untuk melawan.

"Akashi-kun, kau tak seharusnya berada di si—"

Telunjuk di bibir, dan ucapan Kuroko terputus begitu saja.

"Ada sesuatu..." Jeda. Dan untuk sesaat Kuroko merasakan kelam yang teramat sangat pada sepasang bola mata heterokromatik itu. "...yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Detik itu juga Kuroko sadar bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi dengan begitu erat. Kali ini, ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia tak mau pemuda itu pergi lagi setelah hampir empat tahun lamanya mereka tak memandang satu sama lain.

Kini sorot mata heterokromatik itu berubah menjadi sendu. Menyiratkan rindu dan pasrah di saat yang bersamaan. Seulas senyum tipis pun terukir, meski ada luka yang tampak menganga di baliknya.

"Tapi, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tetsuyaku..."

* * *

.

.

.

_**Promise**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Promise © Yuna Seijuurou**

**AU!Kingdom AkaKuro**

_Dibuat untuk memenuhi AkaKuro challenge fic yang diadakan oleh RubyAquamarine_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jangan bayangkan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pangeran seperti dalam cerita dongeng kebanyakan.

Status sebagai putera mahkota melekat erat padanya, mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya darah daging dari raja Teikou yang berkuasa. Hanya saja, nasib tak berpihak terlalu baik padanya. Dilahirkan dengan fisik yang lemah bukan keinginannya. Pun demikian menjadi pangeran dalam sangkar yang terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Mungkin, takdir memang begitu kejam terhadapnya.

Hidupnya lebih banyak dihabiskan di balik benteng istana. Sehingga wajar sebutan _pangeran bayangan_ disandangnya. Namanya tersiar kemana-mana meski tidak ada satupun yang tahu pasti sosok pangeran Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejarah, berkuda ataupun latihan pedang seolah menjadi menu makanan bagi dirinya setiap hari. Sang raja tidak mau berkompromi dengan keterbatasan kondisi fisiknya sedari lahir. Segala macam ucapan raja adalah mutlak, dan itu berlaku juga pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak ada tangan lembut seorang ibu yang membelanya dari sifat kediktatoran sang ayah. Semua berlangsung monoton bagi dirinya setiap hari.

Datar. Hampa. Menjemukan serta melelahkan. Semua itu berhasil membunuh ekspresi yang dimilikinya. Ia tak lebih dari boneka bagi sang ayah untuk menggantikan tampuk kepemimpinannya kelak. Semua telah digariskan dari awal. Bahkan, Kuroko tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, dunianya berubah setelah ia bertemu pemuda itu,

_Akashi Seijuurou..._

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan yang luas dan cahaya yang redup itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jendela besar itu kini telah tertutup, sehingga dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk tak lagi mengusik mereka. Mungkin hanya cahaya purnama yang menerangi kamar itu. Sinarnya hanya mengintip dari balik gorden, namun cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk menelisik wajah satu sama lain. Heterokrom bertemu dengan biru langit. Seolah-olah kerinduan mereka bisa dilepaskan hanya dengan saling bertatapan.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Tanpa saling bersuara. Diam adalah cara mereka untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi. Tak sekalipun Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko, begitu juga Kuroko yang seolah tak berkedip saat menatap Akashi.

Hingga akhirnya kebisuan itu terpatahkan saat sebelah tangan Akashi terulur dan membelai wajah Kuroko lagi. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri kulit mulus yang pucat itu. Meski menikmati sentuhan Akashi pun, Kuroko tak lagi memejamkan mata. Seolah-olah heterokromatik itu telah mengunci kedua penglihatannya.

"Sudah empat tahun..." Ada nada sendu dalam ucapannya ketika Akashi mengucapkannya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak sekalipun pandangan matanya berpindah dari Akashi. Seolah Akashi adalah dunianya saat ini. Begitu juga dengan jiwa dan hatinya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat saat ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Ah, ia baru sadar waktu telah memisahkan mereka terlalu lama. Akashi banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali _azure_ itu melihatnya. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih tegap dibandingkan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kuroko meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua bahu Akashi. Ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu pemuda itu, bisa ia rasakan begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh itu. Akashi lebih kuat dan kekar. Meskipun begitu ada satu yang tetap tidak berubah. Kehangatan tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Tetsuya..."

Jemari Akashi menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kuroko. Mencoba menggali sisa-sisa Kuroko di masa lalu yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Paras itu, ekspresi itu, dan semua yang ada dalam diri Kuroko, semua tak pernah berubah bagi Akashi. Kini jemari Akashi beralih. Menjamah kelembutan bibir ranum Kuroko. Bahkan bibir itu pun masih sama seperti dulu.

Tatapan heterokrom itu semakin dekat. Akashi memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertautan dalam satu ciuman hangat. Satu ciuman yang mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing. Satu ciuman yang menghapus kerinduan di masa lalu. Cukup sekali saja Akashi mengaku rindu. Selebihnya ia suarakan melalui ciuman itu. Bahkan rasa dalam ciuman itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

Bagi Akashi, Kuroko adalah segalanya.

Dan bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah dunianya.

.

.

.

Tuhan telah menuliskan garis takdir Kuroko sedemikian rupa.

Dunia Kuroko berubah saat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun. Saat itu, kerajaan Teikou menerima kunjungan kerajaan digdaya Rakuzan. Raja Eiji Shirogane yang memimpin Rakuzan kala itu, melakukan perjanjian diplomasi dengan Raja Shougou, ayahanda dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Keberhasilan perjanjian diplomasi antara dua kerajaan besar itu adalah kabar gembira bagi seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Sungguh, menyatukan kedua kerajaan besar yang sama-sama memiliki arogansi tinggi adalah hal yang tak mudah.

Dan tak ada satupun yang mampu melawan takdir Tuhan.

Tidak juga bagi Kuroko yang selama ini selalu diam di balik tembok istana. Sekalipun Kuroko bersembunyi, Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu, remaja bersurai merah tersebut tengah tersesat ketika mencari rajanya dalam labirin istana Teikou yang berliku. Hingga akhirnya ia salah membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar sang pangeran.

Saat itulah dunia Kuroko berubah. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan panglima tertinggi kerajaan Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, telah mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

Mereka saling mengeratkan diri satu sama lain. Berbagi pelukan setelah menyatukan diri dalam ciuman. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain yang telah lama tak diresapi. Pelukan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Betapa dalam cinta yang selalu dijaga oleh mereka berdua. Akashi menyesap aroma _vanilla_ pada ceruk leher Kuroko. Begitupun Kuroko yang menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Akashi. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Supaya bisa menghayati suasana yang sakral itu sedikit lebih lama.

"Akashi-kun..."

Akashi hanya tersenyum ketika namanya disebut. Bagi Akashi, tak ada nyanyian yang lebih indah selain suara Kuroko yang memanggil namanya. Ia tak menjawab panggilan itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Kuroko barusan.

"Apa...yang membuatmu kemari, Akashi-kun?"

Saat itulah Akashi terdiam. Seraya melonggarkan pelukannya. Kedua mata heterokrom itu akhirnya beralih. Menatap dalam _azure _yang selalu dirindukannya itu. Sejenak, kebisuan menghinggapi keduanya.

"Kau tahu Akashi-kun...Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang. Kau bisa mati jika mereka tahu kau ada di sini..."

Akashi tahu itu. Tapi, itu semua bukan halangan bagi Akashi untuk bisa bertemu Kuroko saat ini. Akashi bisa merasakan getar pada tubuh Kuroko saat mengucapkannya. Akashi tahu, itu bukan isi hati Kuroko yang sesungguhnya.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, Tetsuya..." jemari itu bergerak lagi, menghapus bulir air yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu..."

Ya, Kuroko masih ingat itu. Apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Akashi pastilah sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai Akashi berani datang menemuinya diam-diam. Hanya saja, fakta tak memihak mereka berdua. Keberadaan Akashi bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan saat ini. Bukan hanya Akashi, tapi juga semua yang berhubungan dengan Rakuzan. Kuroko tak mau Akashi menjadi korban kemurkaan ayahnya. Kuroko tahu, hubungan Teikou dan Rakuzan sudah tak seperti dulu. Tinta di atas kertas kini tak sanggup mempertahankan persahabatan antar dua kerajaan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai genderang perang ditabuh. Dan peperangan antar dua kerajaan takkan terhindarkan.

Setelah takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba, akankah takdir juga melenyapkan kisah kasih di antara mereka?

"Sebelum itu, apa kau masih ingat janji kita, Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Sungguh, mana mungkin Kuroko melupakan janji itu. Ketika janji itu terikrarkan, saat itulah Kuroko menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

Usia mereka berdua sama-sama tiga belas tahun saat mengenal debaran tak biasa dalam dada.

Namun, sekalipun usia mereka sebaya, keduanya sungguh jauh berbeda.

Akashi Seijuurou telah dikaruniai kejeniusan sejak lahir. Sehingga posisi istimewa didapatkannya meski ia bukan anak seorang raja. Jabatan panglima tertinggi kerajaan yang diimpikan banyak pemuda Rakuzan telah tersemat padanya. Meski fisik pada usianya belum mumpuni untuk itu, namun kejeniusannya dalam mengolah taktik perang telah mengantarkan Rakuzan menjadi kerajaan terkuat saat itu.

Wajar jika Akashi Seijuurou menjadi kesayangan sang raja.

Nasib berbeda dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Walaupun lahir sebagai putera mahkota, ia tak pernah mendapatkan pengakuan dari sang ayah. Raja Shougou seolah tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kuroko lahir dengan fisik yang terbatas. Dan karena sang ratu telah meregang nyawa saat melahirkan Kuroko ke dunia, praktis Kuroko adalah satu-satunya pengganti Shougou di masa depan kelak. Kuroko tidak pernah diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada rakyat. Hanya namanya yang tersebar untuk mempertegas eksistensi sang pangeran.

Arogansi Shougou telah menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai tahanan di balik tembok istana.

Dan kini, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka; panglima tertinggi kerajaan Rakuzan itu ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta pada pangeran Teikou yang terkurung dalam sangkar.

Debaran itu mulai muncul semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, kemudian berkembang sedemikian rupa bagaikan mawar yang merekah. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko telah merasakan debaran itu sejak kali pertama berpandangan.

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi lagi secara tak sengaja. Saat itu, Akashi mengawal raja Eiji Shirogane yang melakukan lawatan ke kerajaan Teikou untuk kali kedua. Pertemuan antar keduanya pun terjadi lagi. Kali ini dalam suasana yang lebih resmi. Karena saat itulah, raja Shougou memperkenalkan Kuroko pada segenap tamu undangan yang hadir. Itulah kali pertama Akashi mengenal nama Kuroko. Nama yang selanjutnya akan berdiam dalam hatinya.

Percakapan pertama di antara mereka terjadi saat itu juga. Jika dirunut ke belakang, Akashi pun bisa salah tingkah saat menyebut nama Kuroko untuk pertama kali. Sang pangeran juga hanya bisa merona ketika Akashi mendekatinya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyuman tulus yang bahkan tak pernah Kuroko dapatkan dari siapapun. Hanya dari Akashi.

Sejak saat itu, Akashi kerap kali mengunjungi Kuroko. Meskipun tanpa alasan lawatan kerajaan atau apapun. Akashi akan mengunjunginya diam-diam. Datang dan pergi sehalus angin. Jendela kamar Kuroko selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Wajar saja, siapa yang bisa merestui kisah cinta terlarang antara putera mahkota kerajaan dengan panglima kerajaan tetangga?

Setelah mengenal Akashi, dunia Kuroko kini tak lagi sebatas lingkupan tembok istana. Akashi menawarkan dunia baru untuknya. Juga perasaan yang disebut cinta.

Juga ketika Akashi mengucapkan janji yang membuatnya berdebar bahagia.

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dalam suka dan duka. Dalam canda dan nestapa. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Di bawah pedangku, aku bersumpah, akan selalu menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya selamanya."_

Dan saat itulah Kuroko mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Aku masih ingat, Akashi-kun. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya..."

Kini keduanya terbaring di atas ranjang. Masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang semakin kurus. Sang pangeran menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bahu Akashi dengan berbantalkan lengan kekar pemuda itu. Sementara pandangan Akashi kini menerawang ke langit-langit. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui celah tirai memantulkan bayangan pepohonan di luar. Menampilkan ornamen dengan motif yang cantik pada langit-langit kamar.

"Sama seperti janji yang pernah kuucapkan dulu, aku akan selalu menjagamu Tetsuya."

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Meresapi kehangatan tubuh Akashi yang memeluknya. Tak sekalipun kepercayaan Kuroko luntur. Ia selalu percaya dan selalu menunggu. Menjaga janji dan cinta dalam hati. Meski hanya bertahan sendiri.

"Makanya...ketika raja memberiku tugas itu, aku..."

Kedua iris biru langit Kuroko melebar seketika. Sontak, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari kehangatan tubuh Akashi dan menatap wajah Akashi dalam. "Apa maksudmu? Tugas apa yang diberikan raja Rakuzan padamu?"

Kini mata heterokrom itu memandang Kuroko sendu. Cukup lama Akashi menatap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan itu terjawab.

Begitu melihat tatapan itu, Kuroko paham akan satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Dan, Kuroko sudah bisa menduga...

"Raja Shirogane akan melakukan penyerangan mendadak pada kerajaanmu. Tepatnya, lusa dini hari."

...Perang antara dua kerajaan tak terhindarkan lagi.

"Dan kau...datang kemari mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memperingatiku akan hal itu?"

"Tetsuya, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu. Kau masih ingat, bukan?"

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh, takdir begitu kejam terhadap mereka. Setelah dipertemukan secara tiba-tiba hingga menjalin cinta terlarang diam-diam, kini perang antar dua kerajaan juga turut mengisi skenario takdir mereka. Haruskah kisah kasih mereka kandas dalam medan perang?

"Lalu...bagaimana sebaiknya?"

Tanpa sadar air mata Kuroko menetes. Bulir air itu berjatuhan dan mengalir di atas pipi Akashi.

Jemari Akashi bergerak mengusap air mata Kuroko. Sungguh, demi apapun, pemandangan ini adalah yang paling dibencinya. Setiap air mata Kuroko bagaikan belati yang menusuk hatinya. Sakit. Perih. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Aku selalu memimpikan rumah kecil di tengah hutan...Dengan aku dan kau di dalamnya. Tidak ada lagi pangeran dan panglima kerajaan. Tidak ada lagi Teikou dan Rakuzan. Hanya ada kau dan aku, Tetsuya..."

Air mata Kuroko semakin berjatuhan. Impian Akashi adalah impian Kuroko juga. Kehidupan dengan Akashi selalu ada dalam setiap bunga tidurnya. Namun, takkan ada satupun di antaranya yang menjadi nyata. Tidak juga dengan ucapan Akashi barusan.

"Jika saja aku bisa egois dan membawamu pergi..."

Tapi, Akashi tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan Kuroko tahu itu. Mereka berdua adalah lakon utama dalam cerita dua kerajaan yang bermusuhan. Ketiadaan mereka hanya akan memperuncing konflik yang sudah memanas.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajah Akashi sekarang.

"Sebenarnya...Raja Shirogane memberiku satu misi khusus..."

Ah, Kuroko merasa tak sanggup mendengar apapun lebih jauh lagi.

"Dia...ingin melenyapkan Teikou sampai tak bersisa...Makanya..."

Jeda dalam ucapan Akashi pun masih tak membuat Kuroko berpaling. Akashi sendiri merasa tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi, takdir memaksa lisannya untuk bicara. Termasuk mengatakan sesuatu yang paling ia benci.

"...Ia ingin aku membunuhmu. Ia ingin aku membawa kepalamu sebagai hadiah kemenangan perang."

Bahkan takdir ingin memisahkan mereka dengan cara yang kejam. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk menghabisi satu sama lain. Apakah ini, akhir dari kisah cinta seorang pangeran yang selalu terkurung dalam sangkar?

Akashi mendekatkan wajah Kuroko. Sang pangeran hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Akashi menyentuhnya. Tapi, pikiran Kuroko kacau. Hatinya hancur. Bahkan ketika ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan pun, indera perasa Kuroko seakan tidak bekerja. Seakan lumpuh, ia bahkan tak mampu merasakan deru nafas Akashi yang berhembus di depan bibirnya.

"Jadi...alasan Akashi-kun datang kemari adalah..." Jeda. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. "...untuk membunuhku?"

Inikah takdir yang harus dijalaninya? Mencintai orang yang kelak akan mengakhiri hidupnya?

Heterokrom itu melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar, seolah menandakan penyanggahan akan pertanyaan kekasihnya. Tidak, Akashi telah bersumpah setia untuk menjaga hidup Kuroko sampai akhir. Nyawa Kuroko begitu berharga, hingga melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Sebuah ciuman menjawab semuanya. Akashi menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Inilah jawaban Akashi. Melalui ciuman ini, ia ingin Kuroko merasakannya. Bahwa setiap jengkal dalam tubuhnya menolak untuk membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Aku takkan pernah melakukan itu, Tetsuya..."

Akashi membelai wajah Kuroko begitu ciuman itu berakhir. Sungguh, kehilangan Kuroko adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya di dunia ini.

"Tapi...tak ada jalan keluar bagi kita berdua, Akashi-kun. Perang ada di depan mata..." Air mata Kuroko semakin mengalir deras. Hatinya remuk redam. Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa takdir dengan begitu kejam mempermainkan dirinya? Kenapa malaikat maut yang ditakdirkan untuknya menjelma dengan wujud orang yang ia cintai? Kenapa?

Akashi merengkuh tubuh Kuroko lagi. Membenamkan wajah pemuda itu dalam dadanya. Menyesap aroma _vanilla_ dalam surai biru itu dalam-dalam. Hati Akashi juga sakit. Tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk mencabut nyawa orang yang paling dikasihinya. Sayangnya, Akashi dan Kuroko tak mampu melawan suratan takdir.

Jika perang akan menjadi latar dari akhir kisah kasih mereka,

Jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk saling memeluk satu sama lain,

Jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk saling melepas kerinduan,

Jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk saling menyatakan cinta yang kesekian kali,

Jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk menyatukan hati,

Maka, biarkan mereka melakukannya.

Malam dimana panglima tertinggi kerajaan Rakuzan pergi diam-diam demi menghampiri pangeran Teikou yang dirundung rindu ini akan selalu diingat oleh mereka.

Cahaya bulan purnama yang menyusup dari balik jendela menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta mereka. Ketika dua hati yang sempat terpisah berpadu menjadi satu. Ketika dua bibir itu terus menyatukan diri dalam tautan penuh cinta. Ketika ekspresi cinta hanya diwakili oleh suara lenguhan dan desahan nafas. Saat itulah mereka melepaskan semuanya. Cinta, rindu, serta kepasrahan. Semua membaur jadi satu dalam melodi cinta yang berlangsung malam itu.

Namun, Tuhan begitu adil. Tak ada siapapun yang mengganggu mereka malam itu. Bahkan serangga pun enggan untuk berbisik. Seolah membiarkan malam itu menjadi milik mereka berdua saja.

.

.

.

Pakaian yang berserakan di lantai serta pedang yang disampirkan di samping ranjang menjadi saksi bisu melodi cinta mereka semalam.

Kuroko tak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia tak ingin fajar cepat menyingsing. Ia tak ingin hari cepat berganti. Ia tak ingin kisah cintanya berakhir dengan segera, terlebih jika harus berakhir di tangan orang yang juga mencintainya.

Menyandarkan surai birunya pada lengan Akashi, iris biru langitnya menatap pemuda itu penuh cinta. Kuroko masih ingin menikmati pelukan Akashi lebih lama. Saling bertukar kehangatan melalui sentuhan kulit mereka. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Iris heterokromatik itu tak pernah berpaling dari Kuroko.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi mencium kening Kuroko. Menyesap aroma _vanilla _yang begitu kental di sana. Ah, aroma tubuh Kuroko akan selalu menjadi candu bagi Akashi

Mana mungkin Akashi sanggup mengakhiri hidup Kuroko? Tubuh, jiwa dan hati pemuda itu adalah segalanya baginya. Jika memang takdir mengharuskan mereka untuk saling mengakhiri nyawa satu sama lain, maka...

"Tetsuya, aku..."

...ada satu permintaan egois di sana.

Iris biru langit itu menatap Akashi lagi,

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Akashi sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali malam ini.

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin menancapkan pedangku pada lehermu..."

Apa? Apa yang hendak Akashi sampaikan padanya?

"Karenanya, ketika kita berhadapan nanti...bunuhlah aku terlebih dulu..."

Egois. Sungguh permintaan yang licik. Tentu saja itu bukan pilihan yang bisa dijalankan dengan mudah bagi Kuroko.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Akashi sungguh egois. Mana bisa Kuroko melakukan itu? Sebagaimana Akashi yang tak sanggup mengakhiri nyawanya.

"K-kau...kau begitu licik, Akashi-kun! Mana mungkin a—"

Akashi menciumnya.

"Hal yang paling tak kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah kematianmu. Karenanya, bunuhlah aku terlebih dulu..."

Kenapa Akashi tak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali untuk berkata hal yang sama!?

"Berjanjilah padaku, Tetsuya. Sebagaimana janjiku dulu, menjagamu sampai akhir hidupku."

Janji? Akashi tega menyuruhnya berjanji macam itu?

"Aku benar-benar menjaga janjiku, Tetsuya. Sumpahku adalah hidupku. Karena aku telah berjanji menjagamu, maka aku takkan menjalankan perintah raja Shirogane. Aku takkan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan pedangku."

Tak ada pilihan bagi Kuroko. Ia tak bisa lari. Ia tak bisa menghindar. Ia hanya bisa menghadapi semua, meski untuk berdiri saja ia merasa tak sanggup.

Berjanji pada Akashi untuk membunuhnya sama saja dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau licik..." Kuroko menenggelamkan diri dalam dada Akashi. Membasahi dada bidang itu dengan air matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis malam ini.

"Kau boleh mengumpatku sesukamu, Tetsuya. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku..."

Akashi sama sekali tak memberi Kuroko pilihan. Jika begini saja, adu argumen ini akan berlangsung tanpa akhir. Ada satu kesamaan sifat yang mereka miliki. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Aku berjanji, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tersenyum. Meski Kuroko tahu, hati pemuda itu juga hancur. Tentunya bukan hal mudah bagi Akashi untuk meminta Kuroko berjanji.

"Tapi, kau juga harus mengizinkanku untuk menyusulmu...setelah aku..." Jeda, "Membunuhmu..."

Sebuah janji untuk ditukar dengan janji yang lain. Sejak awal menjalin cinta, Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama tahu, akan sulit bagi mereka untuk bersatu.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu menunggumu..."

Kisah cinta terlarang antara panglima tertinggi kerajaan Rakuzan dengan putera mahkota kerajaan Teikou tak pernah diketahui banyak orang. Begitu juga dalam kisah yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut setelah dua kerajaan tersebut hangus dalam abu sisa peperangan.

Jika dunia tak bisa menerima cinta mereka,

Maka biarkanlah cinta mereka bersatu di keabadian.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**[ Author's note ] :**

Special thanks for:

**RubyAquamarine** atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan untuk menyelesaikan challenge fic ini.

**Altaira verantca** yang mau mengkritisi draft fic ini.

**InfiKiss**, **AkashiKazune1**, dan** ShizukaMiyuki** yang selalu menjadi teman berbagi cerita selama masa challenge.

Semua author yang turut meramaikan AkaKuro challenge fic ini.

Dan reader yang membaca kisah cinta terlarang ini.

Yuna mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Sampai bertemu pada fic selanjutnya!

YUNA


End file.
